The wrong words
by cloud-strifee-234
Summary: Yaoi alert! Lesbeains naruto has been working on sey nojutsu he has changed his appearance and now he is stuck but his sick twisted mind pulles him threw SakuranarutoInoNiki (my own character) pairing


Chapter one  
  
stuck on sexy nojutsu  
  
AU/ No flamers plz and the more you review the more I make so cum and review. May be yaoi later give me comments on any pairings of something like that. (only girl pairings)  
  
It was a sweltering kind of day and Naruto had been bored out of his mind all day long he couldn't even buy ramen he was Soooo bored.  
  
"Hmmmm what should I do to interest myself? Practise my ninjutsu.''  
  
"What one I wonder?" It clicked into Naruto's head "I'LL MAKE MY SEXY NOJUTSU LOOK DIFFRENT!!" he exclaimed sounding quite proud of the idea he ran off and tried he pulled his hands close and the said "SEXY NOJUTSU" a puff of smoke engulfed him but he looked no different from the original so he went back to normal.  
  
"Not enough of and idea? what do I want to look like?" Naruto's mind wandered around for a few moments before he got up and ran to get some ramen to think on it.  
  
"Mabey I should go to that magazine store and figure it out from a few book's their." he mumbled into his ramen bowl. Naruto got up and wandered into the store "hmmmm.... let's see."  
  
"Hey Naruto remember you have to just buy no browsing through them." the stupid casher commented  
  
"ya so shut up mabey I will buy one." Naruto retorted to the evil person over there.  
  
Naruto finally decided after about a 30 second interval after the comment he made to the evil person over there in his opinion.  
  
"This one please." Naruto placed the magazine on the counter.  
  
"52 zenny please." Naruto placed the money onto the counter grabbed the book and ran away to go and work out what he wants to look like.  
  
"Mabey I should do this instead." Naruto had been on the idea for quite some time now and finally got what he wanted to look like.  
  
" ok here we go" he then clapped his hands together and called out the words of "Sexy nojutsu."  
  
he changed a little then went back to being a boy.  
  
"Well it's a start." Naruto then tried again and again.  
  
about 50 tries later " OK THIS IS THE LAST TIME" he yelled at himself, he then clapped his hands together in on last attempt to change his looks " SEXY NINJUTSU" he had accidentally changed the words but it worked he was now completely different. he was much taller had green hair he had huge breasts his hair had been done into two long pig tails and he thought himself to be beautiful.  
  
"WOW LOOK AT MY ASS" Naruto said proudly  
  
"Time to go back." He tried to go back but he couldn't "WHAT THE HELL! I can't GO BACK, wait a second is that bad?" he was confused "But the opportunities he could have thinking, this isn't so bad.  
  
"EXCEPT I NEED CLOTHES!" he ran off to his supply closet just encase this kinda thing happened. After he went through a large stash of ramen he then found some clothes that could fit his new figure.  
  
"Ok in filthy I think I'll go to the girls bath lounge." Naruto then walked off but first he needed some clothes  
  
At the store ok let's see I want this picking out a large green tank top and these picking out very short shorts, this mini skirt, he also got some bra's and undergarments.   
  
"Now off to the bathing lounge." Naruto got up and started heading off to the lounge when the thought. "If I say I'm Naruto they are gonna freak, so what should my name be now how about hmm...... Aceria, ya that'll do"   
  
At the lounge he walked in. Inner Naruto "AWSOME LOOK AT ALL THE CHICKS IN HERE!!" he then paid his way in and sat into the nearest bath with (the hottest girl Sakura among them)  
  
"Hello there I don't believe we have met I'm Sakura this is Ino and her over there well she is Niki." Sakura said.  
  
"Oh my god I just want to grab their breast and lick them.'' Naruto thought   
  
"Hey mabey I can make them all lesbians." Naruto's sick thoughts continued  
  
Naruto then stepped into the bath.  
  
"I have just been placed into cell seven they re-moved Naruto from Konohagaru for the time" Naruto said aloud  
  
"Hey I'm in cell seven, by the way what's your name?" Sakura curiously asked.  
  
"na- Rikku sorry I have something else on my mind that's why I came here."  
  
"To get your mind off of stuff?" Ino asked  
  
"Yea pretty much" Naruto replied  
  
"Soooo have you seen the town malls?" All three asked  
  
"Nope not yet why?"  
  
"Mabey we can all go." Ino replied for Sakura  
  
"Exactly what I was thinking." Sakura said   
  
"Everything will be on me" Niki said  
  
"Let's go."  
  
OOC: BEWARE FURTHER IN LEBEAINS DO TAKE PLACE and FLAMERS ARE LAMERS, please review (except flamers none from you) This chapter is over 


End file.
